He Just Thinks We Are Hot Together - Spashley (One Shot)
by freedom4trace
Summary: At the beginning of "Come out, Come out, Wherever you are" (Season 2, Ep 6), we actually hear Spencer & Ashley admit there love for one another. So what do you think might have happened next? Just my imagination running away with me again. Please R&R. I know it took me forever to get another story written; thank you Grad school; but hey, here it is and I hope you all enjoy it.


He Just Thinks We're Hot Together – "Spashley"

_[A/N: I don't own SoN, Spashley, or anything connected to SoN. I'm only borrowing them for a bit and seeing where my imagination will take me.]_

Spencer's PoV

It's Thursday afternoon and for the first time in two weeks I didn't have a truck load of homework staring me down. So, Ash and I decided earlier in the day we would spend the evening together. It took some big time persuasion to convince my Mom to let us have our evening together, but with a little help from my Dad, we got it done. I had been so overwhelmed with my homework load, Ashley and I had barely gotten to spend any time together outside of school, so tonight was a welcome break for us both. Dad was leaving for the weekend and I knew Mom would be working a lot too, so there wasn't the best chance for Ash and I to get to spend much time together this weekend either. Mom didn't like us kids to be away from the house when neither of them was at home.

Ash and I went to "The Strip" to our favorite restaurant for an early dinner and just some hang time. After an hour or so I really began to feel the stress from the long couple weeks and we were both getting a little bored, so we decided to head back to Ashley's for the rest of the evening. Maybe we would go swimming, watch a movie, or just sit and talk. Being best friends, Ash and I never found ourselves without something to do. It was easy to be together. Even quiet moments where I'd be doing homework and Ash just reading a magazine, were never awkward for us. We were always completely content in each other's company no matter what we were doing.

It was about 6:00p when we got back to Ashley's and as we made our way up the stairs to her room, Ash stuck her head into Kyla's room announcing that she was home.

"You won't believe it," Ash commented as we walked into her room, "Kyla has Aiden rehearsing "Romeo and Juliet" with her. That boy is so whipped. I could never have gotten him to do anything like that; not that I would ever want to, but still. What's next? Dancing?"

"Oh come on, Ash, 'Romeo and Juliet'? It's one of the greatest love stories of all time. You mean you wouldn't even try it with me?" I said winking at her and smiling cheekily.

Blushing just a bit, "Well, I might THINK about it, if it was with you Spence. Don't you dare tell anyone I actually admitted that either," she said with a serious look on her face. But I saw the twinkle in her eyes. She and I both knew I could get her to do anything if I really wanted to. I just smiled, gave her my infamous head tilt, and waggled my eye brows at her while taking a seat on the couch in her room.

"So what do you wanna do with the rest of our night Ash? Got any ideas?"

"Oh, I have a few," she says with a sexy smirk on her face. "But that's up to you. I thought you were tired?"

Ash begins to walk slowly over to where I was sitting; my eyes never moving away from hers as she saunters ever closer to me. As she nears, I move my feet out from underneath me and place them on the floor, my hands on the cushions on either side of my legs. I lean up slightly in anticipation. She stops directly in front of me, stepping so that her feet are on either side of mine, my knees comfortably between her own. I just stare up into her beautiful face as she leans over me placing her hands on the railing of the couch, one on either side of my head. She is mere inches from my face as I feel her climb onto my lap, a knee settling on either side of my thighs. I instantly place a hand on each of her hips, pulling her lovingly closer to me as I lean back against the numerous pillows. My breathing is slightly heavier, my heart rate increasing steadily as well. It's just what she does to me when she is this close. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for just a second to calm myself. I breathe out slowly. Before I can even open my eyes, I feel her soft lips brush delicately against my own. I take in a quick breath through my nose as I feel the butterflies in my stomach doing somersaults in every direction. It doesn't matter how many times I've kissed Ashley, each time is better than the last and I can't help that I react the way I do. It's just what she does to me.

I ever so gently push my lips a little harder into hers, moving them just enough to hint to her I want to take the kiss a little further. She responds instinctively to my movements as she always has. It's like our lips were made for each other. We never have to think, we just know.

Ashley pulls back from the kiss and leans her forehead to mine, her breathing elevated slightly as well.

As she hovers over me, (sitting on my lap, makes her several inches taller) with the fingers of her right hand, she gently begins to sweep the delicate escaping fringe at my face behind my left ear; each time grazing my ear. She knows exactly what that does to me. I can't help the smile that graces my lips as I look up into the chocolate brown eyes I adore so much.

"So do you like my idea?" She asks quietly as she continues to brush the tiny whips of fringe behind my ear.

I look down for a brief second, almost embarrassed to admit it, "Yeah," I say quietly. Then I glance back up into her gorgeous face, her fingers don't hesitate their movements.

"Hey Ash!" Ashley's door is flung wide open, Ashley and I jump apart, Ashley climbing off my lap and sitting opposite me on the couch, as Kyla and Aiden come barreling into the room. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I, just, uhm … I just wanted … to see if you wanted to get something to eat with me and Aiden," Kyla stammers out completely embarrassed (as she absolutely should be).

I can't even look at her and Aiden because I am so embarrassed to be caught like that. It's not like we were doing anything, yet, but still.

"Hey, uhm, did they teach you to knock in Baltimore." I glance up at Ash with an embarrassed smile on my face. "Oh … my bad, you probably didn't have a door on your trailer," Ashley quipped at them annoyed.

"Oh, good one. Good one. I'll give that one an eight, but you've done better." Kyla answers, smiling sarcastically.

"I'll work on it," Ash shoots back with a glare.

"I'm really sorry Spencer. I didn't know you were here," Kyla directs toward me.

"Yeah, I'm here … just being here," I say glancing back at Kyla and Aiden still quite embarrassed and then back to Ash who has her nose crinkled smile adorning her face lovingly watching me.

"So do you guys want to go get some food with me and Aiden?" Kyla mentions again.

"No. Get out." Ash says still smiling but with an annoyed lilt to her voice.

"Kay." Kyla turns and walks out and we begin to giggle quietly together.

We look up and Aiden is still standing in the doorway with a mischievous grin plastered to his face.

We both give him this look … like … "what are you still doing here?"

"Oh … don't mind me. Just go along with what you were doing," Aiden says moving a step or two closer with a full on smile now.

Kyla walks in, grabs his arm and pulls him roughly out the door. We both laugh again.

"He is so pathetic." Ashley comments.

"Not really. He just thinks we're hot together. I have to agree." I say matter-of-factly clapping my hands together.

"Do not encourage him," Ash says smiling back at me.

Ashley's PoV

Just at that moment, Spencer's phone rings and she goes digging for it under the pillows beside her. She grabs the phone looking at the caller id and rolls her eyes as she flips it open.

"Hi Mom," Spencer glances up at me and I give her the "hmm, like that wasn't to be expected look."

"Ahh…nothing much…" I seductively run my right hand over her left, jean clad knee … "yeah I'll be home by 11," Spencer grabs my hand and pulls it away. "Uhh, not much." She playfully slaps my fingers as they rest on her ankle. I can't help but smile my biggest smile at her, knowing just how much she loves it. "I'm just with Aiden, Kyla, and Ashley, getting something to eat." My fingers are already halfway down her thigh crab walking toward her hip as we stare into each other's eyes … Me with a seductive look on my face … Spencer with an embarrassed grin. She grabs my hand again and pushes it away, rolling her gorgeous oceans of blue at me. "K, love you too, bye." I giggle quietly in front of her. She pulls her phone away and rotates it closed.

"You lied?!" I grin at her, not really believing what I just heard. I nod…"I like it." As I pull my bottom lip under my top teeth, smiling at her in approval.

"God, I don't." Spencer says with all seriousness as she grabs her forehead with thumb and index finger of her left hand.

"I just feel so terrible lying to my parents." Looking deep into my eyes … "And I hate lying about us. It really hurts."

"So tell 'em." I say with complete conviction, love, and with understanding in my eyes. Spencer just nods. "There's never going to be a good time to do it. Just expect hell. Because once you tell them and they know for sure, they're probably… gonna to want to send you to some gay detox camp."

"You're kidding right?" Spencer says with all seriousness.

"I wish I was," I comment sadly.

"They have those places?" Spencer questions with unbelief.

I nod a sad yes at her.

"Ughhhh." Spencer grunts in disgust. "God, why does everyone care so much who I'm in love with?"

"Or who I'm in love with?" I say smiling softly yet adoringly at Spencer. I jump up off the couch and walk around the back side of it catching the huge smile Spencer has on her face as I walk by. Her eyes don't leave me for a second. Spencer knows that I never say those words out loud to anyone. I've told Spencer that I love her, but not like this. Not in such a matter-of-fact response as I had just done. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was completely in love with her and I wanted her to know it.

I walk into my closet and grab a couple of my favorite swim suits out of one of the drawers

"So are you coming or not Spence?" I question her has I walk out of the closet.

"Where?" she says with a frown and a quirked eyebrow.

"Swimming … and then maybe a relaxing dip in the Jacuzzi. How's that sound?"

"Awesome." Spencer bounds off the couch toward me with a huge grin on her face.

We head down to the pool house to change and find some towels. As Spencer is finishing up, I turn on the Jacuzzi, making sure it will be hot and ready for us later.

"Will you hurry up Spence?" I yell from the pool house door. "What is taking you so long?"

Just then I hear the door of the bathroom opening and out walks Spencer in the red bikini I had grabbed for her. I think my heart stopped beating as my eyes raked over her gorgeous body. I immediately felt myself starting to grow wet from the sight of her. I eagerly licked my lips as I stared at her, my mouth slightly agape in awe.

Spencer glances up into my eyes and just giggles as she walks toward me. As she slowly pads by, Spencer lays her index finger under my chin and closes my mouth, then allows her hand to caress over my shoulder, down my arm to my fingers which she firmly grabs as she leads me out on the pool deck.

"You are absolutely insatiable, you know that Ashley Davies?" Spencer says with a smirk as she drops my hand and walks slowly toward the deep end of the pool. Spencer looks over her right shoulder…"Are you coming swimming with me or are you just going to stand there staring at me all night? I _feel_ a lot better than I look, you know?" She says seductively; emphasizing the word _feel_.

I am immediately brought out of my trace at that and begin to walk after her, not wanting her to get too far out of my reach. I wanted to _feel_ her in every way possible; if you know what I mean. I was completely head over heels in love with Spencer Carlin and right now I wanted her to know just exactly how much.

Just as I reached out to grab her wrist, Spencer turned and dove gracefully into the water. I just watched as her body glided through the water and surfaced about 10 feet from me.

She turns around to look at me while treading water, "Come on Ash. What are you waiting for? Not a minute ago you were the one trying to get me to hurry up."

I drop my towel on the nearby lounge and dive in after her. I had expected to surface right in front of her, but when I did, she was gone. Just as I was turning to see where she went, I felt her hands grab my shoulders and a warm silky body press into my back. "Spence! You scared me." I said faking annoyance.

"Oh, I did not. You know I can tell when you're lying." She said quietly in my ear.

"I want to try something. A game I guess. My version of 'Marco Polo,'" she said still clinging to my back as I swam us over to the shallow end so we could touch.

"Ok, that sounds kind of interesting. What do I have to do?" I'm not quite sure what to think, but I'm always up to trying anything when Spencer is involved with it too.

"Close your eyes," is whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but shiver at the sensation.

The very next second I feel a blindfold being tied over my eyes. Where the hell did she come up with that?

"What's this Spence? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Ash. This will make it more fun. Do YOU trust me, Ashley Davies?"

"With my life." I say confidently. But in reality I was kinda on edge. I was used to being in control and now I was completely at Spencer's mercy.

"Good. Now just do what I tell you to do."

Spencer's PoV

I knew this was going to be a little nerve wracking for Ashley, but I wanted her to know that being in control all the time was not always the best option. I wanted her to know that trusting me and letting me lead sometimes could move toward some incredible things. This was my way of building her confidence. Plus it was a great way to tease her in a way I knew she would love … even though she would never, ever, admit it.

I moved away from her slowly, not wanting her to know in what direction I had moved. I went about 10 feet to her right. "Marco."

"Polo." She said turning directly toward me and swam quickly in my direction.

I quickly moved away again. She didn't come close to me. I was directly behind her this time. I was still about 10 feet from her. I didn't want to make it too easy. "Marco." I said quietly.

"Polo." She said turning in my direction. I quickly swam to my right, but she heard me. I hadn't noticed that she had not lunged for me this time. She lunged to her left and barely missed my ankle by an inch. Ashley was a lot better at this than I gave her credit for.

We played this little cat and mouse game for several more minutes.

"Spencer, I'm getting really bored of this game." Ashley said annoyed. "Can we do something else?" She reached up to pull the blindfold from her eyes.

I grabbed her hands just as they touched the blindfold. Ashley jumped the tiniest bit. "Not yet. I want to try something." I said quietly, pulling her hands away. She had not realized I was that close to her.

"Why? This is just dumb."

"I promise to make it worth your while. Trust me."

I quietly backed away from her taking my bikini top off as I went. I left it floating in the water about 5 feet in front of her. I had backed a good 10 or 12 feet away.

"Marco." I said confidently.

"Polo." And Ashley lunged right at me. Her fingers automatically grabbing my 'lost' bikini top the instant her fingers came into contact with the material. She immediately stopped and felt the material in her hands.

"Did you lose something Spencer?" She said with a huge smile on her face while holding up the red piece of material.

"Maybe." I said seductively. "You will have to catch me to find out now won't you? I might just be teasing you with an extra swim suit I happened to have grabbed."

"I think I like this version much better." Ashley says with an evil grin.

"Me too." I say quietly, pulling off the bottoms of my bikini and leaving them floating on the water right in front of me.

"Marco." I say giggling.

Ashley lunged right at the sound and grabs the bottom half of my bikini.

"Oh God … Spencer, where are you? You are going to drive me crazy here." I see her reaching up to rip off the blindfold.

"NO. DON'T!" I yell. She hesitates and drops her hand sighing heavily. "Leave it on … please?" I say much more quietly.

"Fine." I hear her grunt.

"Where are you?" She says in frustration.

As we were bantering back and forth I had ever so quietly sneaked my way forward so that I was standing right in front of her. "I'm right here." I say in a whisper as I gently place my hands on each side of her face and pull her lips to mine.

Ashley's PoV

My arms instantly snake around her body naked body pulling her into me as I kiss her with passion and want.

I am so glad she was joking about teasing me with her swim suit . If I had found her still in her bikini, I would have been so disappointed. Not really, but finding Spencer naked in my arms was the best feeling ever.

I feel Spencer's fingers drop from my cheeks and move to the ties on my bikini top and begin to loosen them. I just moan into her mouth and kiss her harder encouraging her to continue. As soon as I feel the material loosen from around my torso I move just enough to grab the unwanted material and toss it to the side. I pull Spencer's body into me tighter, our breasts molding together. I breathe in sharply as the sensation of her skin on mine dives into my core making me wetter by the second. I then feel the light tug on either side of my hips as she loosens the ties on my bottoms. I am so thankful right now that I chose this swim suit tonight instead of the other one. I feel the bikini ties loosen completely and Spencer pulls the material way from my body and flings it to the side. She instantly wraps her hands around my firm ass and runs them down to my thighs. She easily picks me up and guides my legs to curl around her waist. I think I'm going to come right here and now. I love this side of Spencer. It's an aggressive, sexual side that she shows to no one but me. I am so thankful she is mine. It was then that I realized I was still wearing that stupid blindfold.

I pull back from her and pull off the blindfold. I open my eyes slowly and find the most beautiful cerulean eyes in the world staring into mine.

"Hiya Gorgeous. So how did you like my version of 'Marco Polo'?" Spencer says trying to calm her breathing.

"Loved it. Especially the last few minutes." I said smirking at her. "But I like **_this_** a lot better." I teased, pulling her back to my lips and kissing her tenderly. God I would never get tired of feeling Spencer's lips on mine and it's been too long. These last couple of weeks have sucked not having her close. Curse you King High and all your stupid homework.

I feel Spencer pull back and I open my eyes to look at her. "So now what?" She questions with a loving smile.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." I answer in a husky whisper. I release my leg hold around her waist so that I can stand properly. I gently grab her shoulders and guide her to me so that I can whisper in her ear. "Like maybe fucking you senseless as you scream my name over and over." I take the lobe of her ear in my teeth and bite gently and then run the tip of my tongue along the shell of her ear. I feel Spencer tremble in my arms and her fingers digging into my back pulling me closer.

"Are you cold?" I whisper, as I continue to molest her ear and the spot just under it. I know just how much it drives her wild when I do it.

"Cold? Not in the least. And I think I like your idea Ash, but I think it's going to be you screaming my name instead."

Spencer's PoV

I was thinking I was so glad the sun had set and it was dark in Ashley's backyard (well all except for the pool lights) as Ashley carried me over to the large hammock anchored to the two big trees overshadowing the house.

(Oh and just so you know, it wasn't one of those cheap hammock's either, where if you'd move just right the damn thing would flip your ass out onto the ground. No this was one of those awesome ones where you were as secure as sleeping in your own bed.)

As I pulled myself up on the hammock and made a space for Ash, something dawned on me. "Ash?"

"Yeah."

"What if Kyla and Aiden come home while we are out here? Our towels are on the far side of the pool. Our swim suits are actually in the pool somewhere. And all our clothes are in the pool house." I was just a little worried about scarring them for life if they came out to the pool to find us.

"Don't worry Spence. There is no way they can get out here without me knowing it in time for us to get back to the pool house. I know my house a lot better than Kyla does at the moment. We are perfectly safe and totally alone."

"So where were we," I asked pulling Ashley on top of me and kissing her gently.

I kiss and nip along Ashley's jawline to her ear. "You know, I have never made love under the stars before." I whisper in Ashley's ear. It's not like we can see the stars in L.A., but it was the thought that counted … right?

"You know we can't really see the stars here in L.A., right Spence?" Ashley giggles at me, pulling back so she can look into my eyes.

I just nod and roll my eyes grinning at her. "But I promise you this Spence. I'll make sure you and I have a chance to make love under the stars before too long, ok?"

"That sounds absolutely amazing. I'm going to hold you to that promise Ashley Davies."

Immediately Ashley's lips are on mine once again. We kiss slowly, building up the anticipation, want and need between us. Our hands begin to roam and caress sensitive skin. Moans and whimpers begin to emerge from us both as the need for the other builds. I roll us so that I am now on top and I begin to kiss and nip along Ashley's collarbone and shoulder. I slide to the side just enough that I can trap one of Ashley's long legs under my own. Ash has instinctively draped the other one halfway off the side of the hammock leaving herself wide open for me.

As I feathered my fingers up the inside of Ashley's thigh I felt the anticipation building in her. I knew how desperately she wanted me to touch her, but I wanted this to be different. I wanted it to be slower, sensual, erotic. I wanted to drag this out to the point where Ash couldn't possibly take anymore and then I would push her over the edge.

"How badly do you want it Ash? Tell me."

"Spencer," she whined in my ear. "Pleeeaaasssee."

With the lightest of touches with my fingertips I glided them delicately over Ashley's wet outer lips just damping my fingers with her arousal. She breathed in heavily through her nose in anticipation but I moved away letting the dampness play out on the inner part of her other thigh as I grazed my fingertips back down her leg.

She slowly let her breath out in uneven hitches, trying to calm herself.

I again feathered my fingers back up her inner thigh and glided over her dripping folds. This time I allowed my fingers to move deeper into her arousal. I slowly began to make soft massaging circles over her entire pussy, just relishing in her silky wetness. Ashley began to roll her hips trying to gain more friction and move her closer to her climax. But I wouldn't allow her too much knowing what I wanted to do.

"You are sooooo wet Ash." I whispered in her ear. I then kissed her as slowly and passionately as I could, wanting her to know just how much I loved her; how much I wanted her.

I continued with the slow circles allowing myself to revel in her arousal. Wetness I knew was only for me.

I pulled away just enough from her lips to whisper, "I could do this forever …" I pulled away further so that I could gauge her reaction

"Just feeling you …" I allowed my fingers to delve a little deeper. Ashley's eyes were closed tightly. Her breathing increasing by the second. She pulled me into her, her breathy moans pulsating in my ear.

"Deciding …" I used longer, achingly slow strokes. Bigger circles. Ash, laid back again, almost squirming under my touch. She bit down on her bottom lip groaning. I could feel her fingers gripping harder into my back.

"On how …" I allowed the pads of my fingers to graze around her clit, but not over it and then moving away again. Ashley's breath hitching in her throat.

"To make you …" My fingers again slowly making circles in Ashley's wetness. I pulled my fingers slowly toward her clit and circled it achingly slow before I breathed the last word into her ear.

"Cooommmme." At this last word, I somewhat aggressively thrust hard (not enough to hurt her but enough to get my point across) into her with two fingers.

Ashley's eyes shot open and then slammed shut again as her hips thrust hard into my hand. "Sssspppeeeennnncccceeeeerrrrr!" Her fingers and short nails digging almost painfully into my back and shoulders.

I just continued to pump into her and stroke her clit with my thumb. It wasn't a handful of seconds and Ashley was plummeting over the edge in the hardest orgasm I have ever felt in her. I continued my thrusts allowing my fingers to be pulled deeper and deeper in with each muscle contraction. I also continued circling her clit wanting her orgasm to last as long as she could possibly stand. After a good 60 to 90 seconds I began to feel her muscles relax and I stopped my ministrations, pulled my fingers slowly from their place, wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly into me as she rode out the last few seconds of her orgasm.

I kissed her sweaty forehead and cheeks, and caressed her back and sides drawing swirling patterns on her skin. It always helped her relax. "I love you so much Ashley Davies. God I hope you can understand just how much I love you." I whisper into her ear as I kiss her cheek again waiting for her to recover.

"I love you Spencer Carlin," was whispered breathlessly from the Beauty in my arms. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my entire life. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. No one."

Ashley's PoV

Giggling quietly, "You're so welcome Miss Davies. I told ya you'd be screaming my name first," Spencer whispered in my ear.

"Ssspppeeennnnccceeerrrr," I drew out her name with a pout and pushed myself up so I could look into her eyes. "I'm trying to be serious here. Do you have any idea what you mean to me? How much you affect me? How much you have changed me?"

With the most beautiful grin and a twinkle in her eyes, "Of course I know Ash. I know because I can see it in every second I am with you. I can feel it in every touch we share; in every look that passes between us. I know it because you affect me just as much or more. There are times when you look at me; I can barely breathe because I am so in love with you. Every time you are near, my heart races in my chest like I have just ran a marathon. When you touch me, I feel like I am on fire and all I want to do is melt into you. And when you kiss me, the entire world could fall to pieces around us and I would never know it; because in those moments, you are my world, you and I are the only two people that exist. And I can't even begin to describe what it feels like to make love to you or for you to make love to me; to be naked in your arms, to…"

I cut off her speech as I crash my lips to hers again in a hungry, desperate, and passionate kiss earning a satisfied moan from the depths of her being.

I never knew another person could affect me so much. Spencer is everything to me. I never believed in soul mates before I sat down next to Spencer on those bleacher seats in King High's gym, but I do now. I know we are only 17 but I know with everything that is within me, that I will never love another person like I love Spencer. I don't know if our relationship will last a life time; there is so much more growing up we both have to do, but I have absolutely no doubt at all, that Spencer owns my very heart and soul.

As we kiss passionately for several minutes, the ache in my very being to feel Spencer writhe in my hands builds uncontrollably until I am about to explode.

I break our kiss and move my lips to nip along her jaw to that delicious spot just under her ear, "God Spence, you are just so beautiful. I want you so badly." I whisper into her ear as I take the soft lobe between my teeth and lips nipping on it gently.

I feel a hiss escape between Spencer's teeth and her fingers grip at my curls tighter. I know how sensitive her ears are to my lips and tongue.

"Ash, I am totally and completely yours Baby. Make love to me and don't ever stop."

I smiled against her neck and giggled the slightest bit, "I'll have to stop eventually Spence. You have to be home by 11p, remember?"

Spencer pulled slightly back on my curls, so that I looked into her mesmerizing oceans of blue, "Oh, shut up and kiss me you dork. You know what I mean."

I capture her lips once again, our tongues meeting and dueling instantly. I push myself up so that I can move to a position where I am laying completely on top of her, pushing her legs apart with my body. Our centers meet perfectly and I begin to roll my hips as Spencer instinctively wraps her legs around me.

I pull back from our kiss just enough so that I can look into Spencer's eyes. Her eyes are closed at the sensations I am causing to build within her. Her lips are slightly parted as her breaths begin to become deeper and faster. Spencer's fingers are wrapped in my curls at the back of my neck.

"Oh God Ash, that feels soooo good Baby. Don't stop."

"I won't, I promise. Spencer. Open your eyes. Look at me. I need to see you." I ask tentatively.

Spencer opens her eyes slowly and looks deep into mine. All I see is love, trust, passion, want.

I whimper escapes Spencer's lips as I continue to roll my hips. Our clits moving in rhythm against one another, building the friction that will cause both of us to tumble over the edge.

Spencer's fingers grip tighter into my curls as I feel the heat within my stomach and toes building fast. I know neither one of us is far from our climax. I roll my hips with a little extra spend and push that much harder into Spencer's core. Our arousal mixing as one. Whimpers and grunts are coming from us both now as we try desperately to keep our eyes open, staring deeply into the soul of one another as we share our love for the other.

"God, I love you so much Spencer," as I capture her lips once again in a quick kiss. Our need for oxygen is too desperate for anything more.

Our foreheads are pressed together. We breathe heavily into each other's mouths as we grab quick kisses in between heavy breaths and moans of pleasure. Spencer's fingers are digging into my neck and curls tighter and tighter. My arms are wrapped under Spencer's shoulders holding on desperately; pulling her tighter into me.

"Fuck, O shit, Ash! Oh! Oh! Oh! I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna…Oh God…Aaasssshhhhlllleeeeyyyy…"

I feel Spencer begin to shudder and tremble under me; her fingers pulling desperately at my curls, her teeth biting into my shoulder as her orgasm rips through her.

I don't stop the roll of my hips.

"Aaaagggghhhhh" is screamed into my ear as she instantly unwraps her legs from around me and finds foundation to buck her hips up into mine. Another orgasm is ripping its way through her.

I roll my hips hard against her one more time and I feel myself tumble over the edge. "Aaaaggghhh"

My body falls helplessly onto her as we tremble in each other's grip riding out our highs.

After a few minutes our muscles begin to relax and the warmth of our love spreads over us. Our death grips on shoulders and in curls loosen and we begin to melt into one another as light touches are exchanged, legs are entangled, arms pull the other into themselves as close as humanly possible, breathing and heart rates level out and satisfied smiles grace our lips.

We just lay in each other's arms for what seems like hours, but I know is only a few minutes.

"Are you alright Spence?" I whisper into her neck.

"Perfect. I'm always alright when I am with you Ash," is whispered into the darkness surrounding us.

"That was amazing, Ash. I love you so much."

"I love you Spence."

We just continue to lie in each other's arms enjoying the peace around us.

I snuggle down into Spencer's arms just that much more and ask, "It's not like we aren't already relaxed but are you up for a little hot tubing with me?"

"Absolutely," Spence responds immediately. "Does this mean I get to seduce you in the Jacuzzi now? I've always wanted to try that," she says seductively as I push myself up getting off the hammock to make our way over to the Jacuzzi.

"Well you are more than welcome to try Spence. But I have to tell you, more than one person has tried and no one has ever succeeded. I can be extremely stubborn when I want to be." I say smirking down at her as I offer her my hand pulling her to her feet.

"Oh I think I can break through that hard ass exterior you like to hide behind. You know I have always seen right through it," Spencer breaths seductively into my ear and then turns to walk slowly toward the Jacuzzi, putting a little extra hip action into her walk as I stare at her exquisitely toned muscles as they move gracefully away from me.

I shivered at the sensation left on my skin from the sound of her voice and her breath on my neck. I am all too aware of how easily Spencer Carlin could break through my protective walls. It was like they weren't even there when I was with her. She saw right through them to the very depths of my soul. She was the only person who got to see the REAL me and I intended it to stay that way … forever.

Spencer's PoV

As I made my way toward the massive Jacuzzi, sitting just to the right of the pool house doors, I could feel Ashley's eyes as they watched me saunter away from her. I loved how I could affect her with the simplest of glances or touches, or even just being within the same general vicinity. I loved teasing her and playing our simple, little, erotic games. I would never have the nerve to do it with anyone else, ever … but with Ash, I knew I was loved and I was completely safe to show a sensual side of myself that was reserved only for her.

I glanced over my shoulder just as I reached the edge of the hot tub, making sure Ashley was not still standing, eyeing me from the hammock. No, she was slowly making her way toward me with that devilish grin she knew I loved when we were together like this.

I stepped slowly into the swirling bubbles and sat down allowing the hot water to envelope my body. Almost immediately, I felt soft fingers caress my left shoulder as Ashley stepped down into the turbulent froth. I looked up capturing her dark chocolate eyes with my own as she slipped into my embrace coming to sit between my legs and leaning back into me, my arms instantly wrapping around her torso and pulling her tightly into my body. I began a slow, feather light assault on her shoulder and neck with my lips and tongue, and the tip of my nose, making her shiver even in the midst of the 100 degree water surging around us.

"So how am I doing so far Beautiful … " I whisper seductively into her ear as I graze it with the tip of my tongue, "in seducing you in this Jacuzzi? Is it working?"

Ashley's breathing is heavier, deeper. And it wasn't just the hot water we were sitting in. I could feel the rise and fall of her abdomen and chest as I had also been gently caressing her stomach and breasts as I held her close while I had been nibbling her neck. Her hands were gripping tightly onto the underside of my thighs. Her head was laid on my shoulder. Her eyes closed. I knew I was driving her crazy.

"Uuuummmm, I … I … will n-never admit to anyth-th-thing," was murmured softly into my ear.

"Well, damn it!" I feigned frustration and we both giggled quietly at my sudden outburst.

BANG

SLAM

A high pitched squeal.

"AIDEN!"

Ash and I both jump like we had been shot. I instantly hugged her tighter to me and her fingers dug into my thighs.

We suddenly see a bikini clad Kyla running for dear life and a shirtless Aiden hot on her heels charging through the door on the back deck headed straight for the pool.

Ashley's PoV

Somehow I had missed the fact that Kyla and Aiden were back from eating and the house was no longer ours alone. I was so oblivious to the outside world when I was with Spencer.

SPLASH

SPLASH

They both hit the water; one right after the other.

"ASHLEY! What are we going to do?" Spencer yells quietly into my ear. "We are naked here if you hadn't noticed!"

I turn to look at her grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, I've noticed Spence. How could I not notice being wrapped up in the arms of a naked, blonde goddess like yourself."

Spencer just smiled adoringly at me.

"AIDEN! Stop it!" is screeched from the pool.

Spencer's smile falters and she stares fearfully into my eyes and then out toward the pool.

"It's ok Spence. Trust me. Do you see that remote sitting there on the edge of picnic table bench? Hand it to me, if you will please." I point to the spot just a foot or so behind Spencer's head.

I sit up just enough to allow her to turn and reach behind her to grab the device.

I raise it above my head pointing it at the pool house door. I push the correct button and the entire pool area goes dark: the pool lights, the Jacuzzi lights, everything goes out, leaving us in total darkness.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" is screamed by both Kyla and Aiden. "What happened to the damn lights Kyla?" is heard from the deep voice of Aiden somewhere in the dark.

I start to giggle. "Come on. Just take my hand and follow me." I say quietly.

I grab Spencer's fingers and she grips on tightly. I maneuver us to the other side of the Jacuzzi. We quietly climb out and with just a handful of steps we are safely in the door of the pool house. I lead her silently to the large walk in closest and step inside, closing the door quietly behind us. I flip on a small light and we both break out into uncontrollable giggles.

I reach over to the shelves and grab us both a pair of boxers and a tank top. "Here, put these on. We don't want to leave them in the dark too long. They might end up naked or something." I giggle in Spencer's direction. Spencer just eyes me evilly.

We both dress quickly and I grab her hand leading her effortlessly out the door onto the dark pool deck. I point the remote over my shoulder, back toward the door, and hit a different button this time. The entire back yard is now blazing in soft, bright, light.

"What the fuuuu …" is grunted from the shallow end of the pool where we see Kyla clinging to Aiden's chest.

"Hey guys! Soooooo, whatcha doing?" I giggle triumphantly towards them. "Did I interrupt something? Hummmmmm?"

Spencer doubles over laughing into my shoulder.

"Oh shut up Ash!" Kyla quips at us annoyed. Aiden is staring daggers at us.

"Serves you right for busting in on Spencer and I earlier this evening." I say smirking right back.

"So I guess we will leave you two alone. To get back to whatever you two were doing in the dark."

I grip Spencer's hand tighter in mine signally that we are leaving and I guide her across the deck, tossing the remote on the lounge chair, and into the back door trying desperately to hold in the laughter that is threatening to escape my lungs any second.

We race up the stairs to my room, bolt through the door and the instant the door closes behind us we fall on my bed roaring in laughter. We laugh so hard that tears roll down our cheeks and we grip our stomachs in pain. I hadn't laughed like that in months. It felt amazing and to do it all with Spencer by my side was unforgettable.

When our laughter finally began to subside and we were able to breathe again, Spencer pulled me into her and laid her head on my chest, my arms instantly snaking around her body pulling her closer.

"Thank you for tonight Ash. I needed this break so badly. And I never seem to get to spend enough time with you." Spencer mumbled into my neck.

"You're more than welcome Spence. I love you so much. And you know I'd do anything to make you smile."

"I know. I love you more Ash." Spencer tilts her head back and kisses my jaw.

"So do you think you can give me a ride home? I promised Mom I'd be home by 11."

"I know. I just hate that our time always seems to be so short." I mumbled sadly. I hated being away from Spencer. It was like a part of me was missing when I was not with her.

"I understand. You know I do. I hate being away from you too. But listen; maybe I can con Mom into letting you come over this weekend. Dad is going to this conference out of town, and I know she is working at least one double shift, so maybe she will be ok with it. She knows how much I hate being at the house by myself when Clay and Glen are gone. I'll ask in the morning before school and I'll get Dad in on it, so he can help me convince her."

"That would be great Spence. So come on you. You had better get into some real clothes and I had better get you home. I gotta try to stay on your Mom's good side - if that is even possible."

We both bounce up off my bed and disappear into my closet. Not five minutes later we are dressed and headed out the door. I had to make sure that my Blonde Beauty was not one minute late if I am to have half a chance to spend some time with her this weekend.

Little did we realize that the next 24 hours would change our relationship forever.


End file.
